


i could make you so happy

by gracedameron



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay, M/M, Roommates, Smut, and they were ROOMMATES, he's learning and he's doing great and we're proud of him, i don't know how to tag smut wow, spot conlon is a research gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 10:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15947036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracedameron/pseuds/gracedameron
Summary: it's my one year anniversary of watching newsies so we started from the bottom now we're here, with some fun smutty sprace!





	i could make you so happy

**Author's Note:**

> can't believe i'm posting this!

*

“Mmmm.” Race moans and smiles between kisses, moving so he’s straddling Spot’s lap on Spot’s dorm bed. Spot’s hands are tight around Race’s waist, one hand reaching under Race’s t-shirt and gently rubbing the soft skin of his side, making Race grin.

Race’s hand plays with Spot’s hair as they kiss, tugging on it slightly as Spot’s kisses move from his lips to his neck. Spot gently pulls on Race’s t-shirt collar and presses bruising kisses to his collarbone, and Race squeaks in response.

Spot laughs. “You like that?”

Race nods, eyes wide with adoration. He melts as Spot presses another hard kiss to his neck, biting softly at a pressure point that makes Race groan with pleasure. Spot’s kisses grow more heated and Race returns them with fervor, pulling Spot as close to him as he can. Race’s hands wander up Spot’s shirt and Spot grins, kissing down Race’s neck again.

Spot smirks as he feels Race hard against him, and he carefully sets one hand over Race’s bulge, tightening his gentle grip as they continue to kiss. He opens his eyes to see Race’s eyes flutter back and he grins, gently biting at Race’s lip and sliding Race off his lap so their positions are swapped.

Spot’s eyes lock on Race’s and they both smile. Race’s chest heaves with desire and Spot carefully glances down, placing a hand on Race’s jeans’ waistband.

“Is this okay?” He asks, and Race nods eagerly.

“Yes,” Race says, “Yes, yes. You’re good.”

Spot holds Race’s gaze for a second longer before he unbuttons Race’s jeans and carefully pulls them off.

“You’re excited.” Spot teases lightly and Race blushes and glances down at Spot’s jeans with a smirk.

“So are you.”

“Shut up.”

Spot gently lifts Race’s t-shirt and kisses down his toned stomach to his hips, slowly, slowly playing with the waistband of Race’s underwear as he does. Race lays back against Spot’s pillow and reaches one hand for Spot’s head, running his fingers through his hair.

“Yeah?” Spot confirms again, as he pulls Race’s shorts down, and Race nods eagerly.

“Yes.” Race’s voice is breathy with desire.

Spot’s smile is contagious as he leans forward and kisses Race’s hips, stroking his firm cock lightly. Race’s hips arch with pleasure to follow Spot’s kisses. Spot puts one hand gently on Race’s hip, massaging his thumb lightly over his skin and uses his other hand to hold tight to the base of Race’s cock. He keeps his eyes locked on Race’s as he places his mouth over him.

One of Race’s hands rakes through Spot’s hair, his other hand fists Spot’s shirt as his hips rock and he hisses with pleasure as Spot’s teeth graze over his shaft, featherlight and gentle, sending chills down Race’s neck.

“Fuck,” Race whispers, dropping his head back as he lets Spot work him, gasping out loud as Spot sucked off with a pop, pressing sharp kisses to the insides of Race’s thighs, sure to leave bruises.

“You doing okay?” Spot asks, even though he knows Race’s moans are an eager yes.

“Mmhm, yes, yes yes yes, why’d you stop?”

Spot laughs lightly, smirking up at his boyfriend as he works his hand up and down his shaft. “You really like this a lot, don’t you?

“Yes, Spot  _ please _ , come on.”

“Well alright, if you insist,” Spot teases, but the eagerness with which he takes Race back into his mouth gives away just how much he loves it too. Spot moans around his cock and Race’s hips arch up as his legs shake, breathing out a long sigh that turns into a breathy whisper of  _ do that again, please. _ Spot obliges, moaning loud enough to border on obscene, delighting in the way Race’s hips rock, entirely out of his control.

He’s beautiful, Spot thinks to himself as he looks up at him, lips bitten red with efforts to hold back his moans that he’d abandoned long ago.

Spot pulls off to tell him as much, running his thumb over the tip as he does.

Race grins, breathless and cocky and completely undone. “You’re so fucking hot, I love it, I-  _ fuck,  _ Spot  _ more _ , please,” he begs, practically grinding himself against Spot’s tongue.

Race groans embarrassingly loud as he comes, lying flat on Spot’s bed, eyes squeezed shut with bliss, legs shaking uncontrollably as he cries out. Spot pulls away and smirks with satisfaction, wiping his hands on his jeans and then wiping at his mouth as he moves to lie next to Race, eyes sparkling when Race’s baby blue eyes open to meet his.

“Holy shit,” Race pants, looking at Spot incredulously. “I thought you’d never done that before.”

“I haven’t,” Spot laughs. “I googled it.”

Race giggles, finding Spot’s hand next to him and squeezing it tight. “Please tell me your exact google search immediately.”

Spot hesitates, and Race sits up on his elbow, looking at him seriously. “Now you  _ gotta _ tell me.”

Spot looks away, and Race grins as he watches Spot blush.

“How to blow like a pro.”

“You’ve never been hotter in your entire goddamn life.”

*

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to sage for helping me write this and channel my true gay form in the way of sprace fic :,)
> 
> happy newsies-versary to me! and also to all of you, now blessed with my smut. 
> 
> tumblr: @gracetrack-higgins


End file.
